


Owlpost 2017 Gift of Icons for Knowmefirst

by germankitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: A collection of icons/userpics; please don't take without either Knowmefirst's or the creator's permission!





	Owlpost 2017 Gift of Icons for Knowmefirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** All _Harry Potter_ characters belong to JK Rowling and associates; these pictures were created for fun and without payment. --
> 
> Dear Knowmefirst, I had a lot of fun creating this batch of icons for you. The first are for what I imagined the main HP characters' Animagus forms might be like (inspired by the axolotl picture I came across -- doesn't it fit Luna to a T?), then a few for the Hogwarts Houses and your personal use, and a few for the same characters' Patronuses (Patroni?); obviously I had to guess what might suit Draco. Lastly, I couldn't refrain from making a couple of generic Holiday icons, including a "multi-denominational" one.
> 
> All are suitable for LiveJournal and Dreamwidth.
> 
> I hope you'll have some use for them; enjoy and Happy Holidays!

**Gift from:**  
**Title:** Twenty-Four Icons  
**Summary:** As it says on the tin. :-)  
**Art Medium** digital  
**Rating:** Gen  
**Contains:** (Highlight to view) * animals*  
**Notes:** **Disclaimer:** All _Harry Potter_ characters belong to JK Rowling and associates; these pictures were created for fun and without payment. --

Dear Knowmefirst, I had a lot of fun creating this batch of icons for you. The first are for what I imagined the main HP characters' Animagus forms might be like (inspired by the axolotl picture I came across), then there's a few for the Hogwarts Houses and your personal use, and some for the same characters' Patronuses (Patroni?,); obviously I had to guess for Draco. Lastly, I couldn't refrain from making some generic Holiday icons, including a "multi-denominational" one.

All are suitable for LiveJournal and Dreamwidth.

**([TITLE](LINK%20TO%20AO3%20POST) )**

****

## Twenty-Four Icons:

****

**1\. The Inner Beast**

|  |  |   
---|---|---|---  
Animagus 1 | Animagus 2 | Animagus 3 | Animagus 4  
|  |   
Animagus 5 | Animagus 6 | Animagus 7  
  
**2\. Hogwarts Houses and Knowmefirst**

|  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---  
1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5  
|   
6 | 7  
  
**3\. Expecto Patronum:**

|  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---  
Patronus 1 | Patronus 2 | Patronus 3 | Patronus 4 | Patronus 5  
|   
Patronus 6 | Patronus 7  
  
**4\. Happy Holidays!**

|  |   
---|---|---  
1 | 2 | 3  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** All images were found via Google and created with the help of various free online resources; no copyright infringement is intended. The "South Park"-style characters in icon #22 were created with the help of www.sp-studio.com; please credit the site when using/sharing.


End file.
